


Dom

by LesnaVra



Category: Gintama
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Gen, Joui 4, Joui War, Post Joui War, Pre-Joui War, Short
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra
Summary: Gin odnalazł dom. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa o więzi pomiędzy Joui 4





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029423) by [LesnaVra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra)



> Ten krótki obraz to chyba kilka pomysłów, które nie wyrosły jeszcze na własne opowiadania. Mimo wszystko, jedziemy, póki fascynacja fandomem trwa!

Kiedy zaczęły się przepychanki, kto jest starszy, kto ma się kogo słuchać, a komu wolno pobłażać, Zura powiedział, że nie ma nic złego w niepamiętaniu, ile ma się lat. Zaproponował mu, że może dzielić z nim rok narodzin. Ale jak woli, może być dla niego starszym bratem lub młodszym lub każdym po trochu.

Tego dnia, kiedy Gintoki dowiedział się, że Zurę po raz kolejny zaczepiały podejrzane typki w jego cotygodniowej drodze na cmentarz, postanowił zostać starszym bratem. Dlatego w swojej dziecięcej logice wyzwał go na pojedynek tu i teraz, co oznaczało że rzucił się na niego z drewnianym mieczem jak tylko go zobaczył. Był w końcu zobowiązany swoją nową pozycją, by dać mu nauczkę za ciągłe wywyższanie się (och, po prostu zazdrościł mu lepszych ocen, choć oficjalnie pogardzał kujonami), a jednocześnie powinien pokazać prawdziwą szkołę miecza i nauczyć go w ten sposób bronić się. Zanim sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli rozdzielił ich Sensei.

Jednak epizod nie skłócił chłopców ani nie zniechęcił ich do walk. Wieczorem w sypialni Gin z miną znawcy pokazywał Zurze na sucho pchnięcia i cięcia, w tym, jak twierdził, połowę jego autorstwa, zachwycony niekłamanym zainteresowaniem w oczach towarzysza. Może nawet chłopiec-znajda wypowiedział wtedy więcej słów niż podczas całego dotychczasowego pobytu w szkole. Nieskończona ilość pomysłów to prawdopodobnie robota jego dziecięcej wyobraźni, która przekształciła i wypluła traumatyczne obrazy, jakimi nasiąkł, błąkając się po polach bitew. Tym razem jednak nie w formie koszmarów. To już nie demony go ścigały, teraz to on był demonem, ścigającym razem z nowym towarzyszem kogokolwiek, kto śmiałby im grozić.

Shinsuke przypatrywał się chwilę temu cyrkowi z teatralna dezaprobatą, ale zazdrość zwyciężyła i dołączył do nich, pokazując te najwłaściwsze, jak twierdził, ruchy prawdziwego samuraja. Trio bawiło się świetnie (choć jeśli by ich wtedy spytać, ze śmiertelną powagą oznajmiliby, że to żadne dziecięce harce, ale trening już prawie dorosłych wojowników), walcząc w ramię w ramię z wyimaginowanymi amanto, heroicznie się ratując i dając sobie nawzajem nieocenione rady. Wtedy też zdecydowali, że zostaną braćmi-trojakami i wcale nie przeszkadzało im ich różne daty urodzin (Gintoki wybrał sobie swój ulubiony dzień), różni rodzice czy tak diametralnie odmienne pochodzenie społeczne. Tego wieczoru po raz pierwszy rozłożyli swoje futony obok siebie, by dalej dyskutować o najlepszych ruchach.

Jednak demony nie dały za wygraną. Znowu nawiedziły Gintokiego we śnie. Ale bracia, mimo tego, że nowi, stanęli na wysokości zadania. Shinsuke poszedł przygotować ciepłą herbatę oraz wykraść od Senseja miecz, z którym białowłosy chłopiec został znaleziony. Przez długie tygodnie dziecko nie rozstawało się z ostrzem, tuląc się do niego w poszukiwaniu otuchy jak do ulubionego misia. Zura w tym czasie niezdarnie przeczesywał swoją pajęczą ręką przez białą czuprynę, bo chłopiec za nic w świecie nie chciał zostać sam.

Gintoki zdecydował, że nie jest tak źle zostać od czasu do czasu młodszym bratem i pozwolić innym okazać mu trochę troski.

 

Kiedyś sprzeczali się, kto z nich jest najlepszy. Ale nawet najsilniejszy Gintoki wielokrotnie przegrywał z Takasugi, najodważniejszy Shinuske spietrzył przed pójściem na cmentarz po zmroku, który bez problemu odwiedzał o tej porze Katsura. Ten sam rozsądny Zura dawał się przechytrzyć Sakacie jak dziecko, gdy chodziło o psikusy. Sensei smiał się, że razem mają wszystko, są całością.

 

Wojna szalała. Szkoła spłonęła, zabrali Senseja. Przemieszczali się niemal co noc. Strumień miejsc i ludzkich twarzy - nowych rekrutów, lokalnych sprzymierzeńców, czy wrogów - przesuwał się przed oczami Gintokiego niczym niekończący się film. Kiedy adrenalina po bitwie schodziła, a ich skurczony oddział znowu krył się w jakieś opustoszałej świątyni, Shiroyasha zaskakująco nie czuł się wyzuty z rzeczywistości. Ramiona trzech braci trzymały go silnie na tym świecie, nie pozwalając odpłynąć ani ku rozpaczy ani ku szaleństwu. A on trzymał ich.

Gdziekolwiek szli, gdziekolwiek przyszło im walczyć lub nocować, dom szedł razem z nimi, dając wytchnienie w gestach rodzinnej troski i dotyku. Gin poddawał się prostemu, dziecinnemu głaskaniu po głowie, które od dziesięciu lat odganiało jego demony. Dawało mu poczucie bliskości, jakiej nie zdołał jeszcze zaznać od przygodnych miłostek. Dłoń, najczęściej ta chuda i delikatna, podczas gdy ta szersza upodobała sobie jego ramiona, wplątywała się w jego wiecznie zmierzwione włosy, kciuk spokojnie zataczał kształty po jego skroni. Rytmicznie, hipnotyzująco, drobne palce niczym pędzle omiatały linię jego włosów, tańczyły na karku. Z każdym pociągnięciem przenosiły Gina po kawałku daleko stąd, daleko od zła, strachu, wrzasku wszechobecnej wojny, która go zrodziła i planowała pochłonąć, z dala od jego własnego krzyku rozbrzmiewającego w duszy.

Każdy z nich niósł coś niewytłumaczalnie bliskiego. Choć już dawno Shoka Sonjuku obróciło się w popiół, a żadne wiśnie nie kwitły na pogorzelisku, Gintoki potrafił wyczuć w splamionych od krwi haori przyjaciół, kiedy siedzieli ramię w ramię przy ognisku, słodką woń rozgrzanej wiosny, jaka co roku przetaczała się przez podwórze szkoły. Nawet Sakamoto, który przecież nigdy nie spotkał Senseja, pachniał jak stare drewniane bele ich poprzedniego domu, kiedy ciągli się nawzajem do obozu, gdy byli ranni lub pijani. Nowo odnaleziony brat niósł w sobie pogodę ducha i nieznikający uśmiech Shoyo. Shinsuke odziedziczył po nauczycielu determinację, Kotarou troskę wobec ludzi dookoła, Gintoki poczucie niezależności. Razem znowu byli cali. Ocaleni.

 

Alkohol bębnił w jego uszach, drwił z jego silnego ciała, czyniąc je niezdatnym do niczego. Ale Gintoki musiał jeszcze się napić. Jego demony były za głośne. Potrzebował je zagłuszyć i nie obchodziło go, że niemal leży na ladzie w podrzędnym barze ulicznym, a ludzie dziwnie się na niego patrzą. Znowu wydarł się na Kagurę, okłamał Shimpachiego, zwinął kasę od Otose-san. Ile razy przysięgał sobie poprawę? Kiedyś na obietnicy Shiroyashy można było budować rozejm z rządem. Dziś słowa Gintokiego miały mniejszą wartość niż ta szmata na podłodze, sprzątająca po schorowanych gościach. Był okropny, a jego dzieciaki wpatrywały się w niego z takim podziwem.

Wpatrywał się tępo w czarny blat z odległości nosa, próbując nie myśleć o niczym, gdy poczuł jak czyjaś ręka ląduje w jego włosach. Jego ciało spięło się gotowe do szarpnięcia, pamiętając dobrze niezliczone razy, gdy był wykopywany z knajp. Jednak właściciel kończyny usadowił się na stołku obok, a jego dłoń po prostu leżała na głowie upadłego samuraja. Spokojnie, czekając. Oznajmiając demonom Gintokiego, że ten człowiek ma miejsce, do którego należy. Kiedy rozpoczęła swój delikatny taniec przez sztywne jak sznurki włosy, poczucie winy szarpnęło pijanym ciałem w serii spazmów. Przez tyle lat pragnął, ale nie chciał, nie mógł do nich wrócić. Aż w końcu jego rozdarta, wybrakowana rodzina sama się o niego upomniała, próbując niezdarnie skleić ich wszystkim w całość. Ocalić od samych siebie.

Dłoń rozplątywała jego zmierzwione włosy, z trudem, mozolnie, ale jednak przenosząc go okruch po okruchu do dawno utraconego miejsca, gdzie trwała późna wiosna, a rozpalone podłogi dojo pachniały starym drewnem. Tyle wystarczyło, nie zasługiwał na więcej.

-Gintoki, idziemy do domu? Dasz radę wstać? - zatroskany głos w końcu zażądał reakcji.  
-Jestem w domuu... jesteś dla mnie domem... a ja wam to wszystko zabrałem... dom...  
-... nie żaden dom, tylko Zura. Ups, złapałeś mnie, Katsura.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakakolwiek wasza reakcja znaczy dla mnie bardzo dużo. Dzięki za dotrwanie do końca.


End file.
